Mille et un contes
by Effexor
Summary: The Fairy Tale's contest - MERCI pour la 1ère place ! Bella n'a pas le caractère de Cendrillon, la naïveté du petit chaperon rouge ou la douceur de Blanche-Neige. Mais et si malgré tout un prince et une bonne fée se souciaient d'elle ?


**The Fairytale's Contest**

**Titre : Mille et un contes**  
><strong>Disclaimer: L'univers de Twilight appartient encore et toujours à la même personne ! (S. Meyer)<strong>

oOoOoOoOo

Waouh ! Vous m'avez, vous, lecteurs ayant voté, attribué la première place malgré le choix assez étendu, et je ne saurais que trop vous en remercier ! Vous savez désormais donc que je suis l'auteur de cet OS et je le publie sur mon conte pour le faire découvrir à mes lecteurs fidèles m'ayant mise en author alert ;).

Un grand merci à vous qui avez choisi cet OS, aux filles du Damn addict lemon qui ont créé ce concours, et un énorme bravo à toutes les autres participantes !

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

* * *

><p>« ISABELLAAAAA ! »<p>

Je soufflai, excédée, et me composai un visage aimable en allant rejoindre ma belle-mère.

« Oui Maria ?

_ La salle de bains ! Je t'avais dit de la nettoyer !

_ Ça a été fait.

_ Mais regarde-moi ça ! Il y a de l'eau partout, des poils, rien n'est rangé ! S'époumonna-t-elle.

_ Je n'y peux pas grand chose, si Lauren n'est jamais foutue de tenir la douche propre, surtout quand elle s'épile. »

Le regard de ma belle-mère vira au noir, et je contractai la mâchoire.

« C'est ton boulot de nettoyer la salle de bains, alors tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu le fais. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, et je balançai une serviette trempée contre le mur, enragée.

Des années que c'était comme ça ; depuis mes douze ans, en fait.

Ma mère avait accouché sous X de moi il y avait dix-sept ans ; après ça j'avais été trimballée de foyers en foyers, et si ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, je n'avais pas non plus franchement à me plaindre de mon sort. Quand j'avais onze ans, j'avais atterri dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil ; peu de temps après, il s'avérait que le père était un pédophile qui abusait de ses 'protégées', et suite à une action en justice, les deux filles - celle que je considérais comme ma sœur, Angela, qui avait été sa cible depuis trois ans qu'elle était chez lui, et moi-même – avaient été retirées de sa tutelle. Angela et moi avions été séparées, mais par loyauté envers elle j'avais toujours juré de ne plus jamais me plaindre de mon sort tant que je tomberais dans une famille à peu près équilibrée.

Et la famille Mallory l'était. Quoique la mère, divorcée, avait des tendances tyranniques et me voyait plus comme une boniche gratuite que comme sa fille d'adoption, et que la fille était une hystérique dénuée de cerveau, mais c'était gérable. J'avais trois repas par jour, et on me payait l'école. Du moins, jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans comme avait insisté Maria...

_« Tu veux aller à l'université ? Eh bien tu te la paieras ! » _Avait-elle craché.

Ce qui revenait à me condamner à assurer un travail à côté des cours, et à me démener à fond pour obtenir une bourse pour la fac.

Et j'y arrivais. J'y étais presque. Mon dossier scolaire était en béton, j'avais été acceptée à Princeton, et bientôt j'allais pouvoir envoyer balader mon passé pour me concentrer sur mon futur...

Je jetai un regard dans la salle de bains, et soupirai en voyant les bandes de cire pour jambes jetées à même le sol ; soudain, je repérai aussi les pantoufles de Lauren, et je haussai un sourcil.

J'allais lui apprendre à ranger ses affaires à cette pétasse...

Une paire de ciseaux, quelques minutes et un peu de machiavélisme plus tard, la salle de bains était nettoyée et deux bandes de cire usagées avaient été recyclées en semelles à chaussons. Quand Lauren foutrait ses pieds dedans, elle aurait une sacrée surprise. Du moins elle aurait les pieds collés et peut-être un peu velus... Tiens, j'allais garder une paire de bandes de cire pour faire des semelles à ma belle-doche. Pas de jalouses.

Quoi ? Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire. Trop bon, trop con. Ça me vaudrait une privation de repas ou de sortie, un truc comme ça, mais le repas, c'était moi qui le préparais – aucune des deux autres ne savait cuisiner sans faire tout exploser – et les sorties, ça ne m'intéressait pas de toutes manières. Ça m'évitait de longues séances de shopping avec ma meilleure amie, Alice, et des soirées beuverie. Tout bénèf'.

Je soupirai un bon coup, satisfaite, et me relevai pour terminer ma dissertation sur une citation de Jean Piaget, « La tendance la plus profonde de toute activité humaine est la marche vers l'équilibre ». La plupart de mes camarades ne savaient pas quoi répondre, et moi non plus mais je savais très bien que dès que je prendrais mon stylo et que je fixerais ma page blanche, un tas d'idées me traverseraient. Certains diraient que c'était dû au fait d'avoir un Q.I. plus élevé que celui de la population globale, moi je penchais plutôt pour dire que c'était la conséquence d'une expérience de la vie pas très marrante.

Je m'installai devant ma feuille blanche, stylo en main, et comme prévu les idées vinrent...

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Je soupirai alors que chacun des lycéens de Forks High School – pitié, rien que le nom de ce lycée me donnait envie de pleurer – s'agglutinait autour de moi.<p>

Moi, Edward Cullen, acteur principal du film pour ados le plus applaudi du moment, _Twilight_.

Après avoir enchaîné de minables tournages, je l'avais décroché. Le beau rôle qui me lançait. Et si mes parents insistaient pour que je continue à avoir une vie normale pour un jeune de dix-sept ans, cela faisait bien longtemps que 'normal', je ne l'étais plus. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de notre déménagement en Avril dans la minuscule bourgade de Forks ; se retrancher des médias, aller dans un établissement de moins de 1000 jeunes – beaucoup moins de risques comme de distractions pour moi – et passer mon foutu diplôme de fin d'année. Après, je continuerais ma vie en tant que star mondiale, et ce ne serait plus sur du lino bon marché de couloir de bahut que je marcherais, mais sur le tapis rouge de Cannes, en France. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois, et je pouvais assurer que mon unique but dans la vie serait de recommencer le plus souvent possible. Le bon point, c'est que j'étais venu avec mon meilleur ami dans cette bourgade ; depuis que, ayant une parfaite confiance en lui, je l'avais choisi en tant qu'agent, il me suivait partout.

Je fis des sourires alors que mes nouveaux camarades de Forks me photographiaient avec leurs portables et essayaient de m'approcher ; je savais bien qu'il allait falloir que je me lie d'amitié avec certains d'eux, et j'essayais déjà de repérer lesquels semblaient les plus populaires.

Les premiers, sans doute. Ceux qui ne se faisaient pas écraser par les autres. Les filles au sourire conquérant et aux jupes ultra courtes, et, plus loin, les gars qui faisaient mine de ne pas être affectés par ma notoriété mais ne pouvaient quand même s'empêcher de me lancer des regards envieux.

Je souris.

J'étais la star, et j'aimais foutrement ça.

J'avançai parmi la foule bruyante en distribuant mes sourires, rencontrant le regard de chacun de mes fans ; une blonde à forte poitrine retint mon attention, et je lui fis un sourire aguicheur.

« Que dirais-tu de me montrer la salle 204, poupée ? Lançai-je.

_ Mmh, avec plaisir, Edwarrrd... Au fait, moi, c'est Lauren...

_ Je te laisse, Eddie. » railla Mike, me faisant grimacer. Je détestais ce surnom et il le savait bien.

Mon meilleur ami s'éloigna et trouva rapidement une autre poulette pour lui indiquer sa salle à lui ; il avait cours d'arithmétiques.

Je souris une nouvelle fois à Lauren, et quand les autres s'écartèrent sur notre passage je compris que j'avais trouvé qui était la reine des abeilles dans ce boui-boui. Trop facile.

**oOo**

Le chemin fut rapidement fait jusqu'à la salle 204, mais la conversation de la dinde qui m'avait servi de guide avait déjà réussi à m'agacer ; était-ce un truc de capitaine des pom-pom girl, d'être aussi superficielle et idiote ?

« Merci, Lauren. Fis-je en espérant me détacher d'elle.

_ Il reste un quart d'heure avant le début des cours... Tu ne veux pas qu'on... Discute un peu ? » Me répondit-elle avec un regard aguicheur.

Je fronçai des sourcils, mais décidai de la jouer diplomate. Ça servait, d'être acteur...

« Non merci, chérie. J'aurais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul, tu comprends... Je viens juste d'arriver dans ce nouveau lycée, j'ai besoin de... Trouver mes repères ! »

_Trouver tes repères ? T'as pas plus débile comme phrase vieux ?_

_Ça va, je suis acteur, pas scénariste..._

Lauren fit une moue qui faillit bien me faire lever les yeux au ciel mais décida qu'il était sûrement plus intelligent de sa part de me laisser en paix ; aussi déserta-t-elle le couloir, et pus-je souffler un peu. Je poussai la porte de la salle de biologie, m'attendant à la trouver vide ; après tout, le lundi matin avant huit heures, quel lycéen censé viendrait s'enfermer dans une salle de classe ?

J'avais ma réponse.

Une petite brune, fine et à la peau pâle, redressa la tête quand j'entrai.

Je me figeai un moment, fixant mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat ; mais elle haussa un sourcil, et baissa à nouveau la tête comme si je lui étais totalement indifférent.

C'était impossible... J'étais Edward Cullen, l'acteur qui faisait actuellement craquer toutes les filles de 10 à 50 ans !

Cependant, je ne l'avais pas vue dans la foule qui m'avait accueillie, ce matin. Je crois que j'aurais remarqué un tel masque d'indifférence.

« Tu ne me salues pas ? » Lançai-je nonchalamment en venant m'appuyer contre le bureau juste devant celui auquel elle était assise – celui du fond, en fait.

Elle releva la tête, et planta son regard dans le mien, un sourcil inquisiteur levé.

« Tu es rentré dans cette salle en deuxième, la politesse exige que ce soit toi qui me salues en premier.

_ Je suis Edward Cullen. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

_ Je ne suis pas fan de presse people, mais depuis que les profs ont annoncé ton emménagement dans ce bled, on ne peut plus t'éviter.

_ Oh oh, serait-ce de la haine dans ton ton ?

_ Je n'ai aucune raison de te haïr.

_ C'est vrai. Tout le monde m'adule ou me jalouse... Tu veux un autographe ?

_ Non, merci.

_ J'en conclus que tu fais partie de ceux qui me jalousent ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Non, mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'un autographe ? À moins que ce ne soit un chèque que tu me signes. » ironisa-t-elle.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, amusé.

« Fille vénale ?

_ Esprit pratique.

_ Intéressant.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Tu as quelque chose de fascinant.

_ Le fait que je ne sois pas fan de toi, peut-être.

_ Ça doit en faire partie... » Conclus-je, songeur.

Mon regard s'attarda sur elle, et elle finit par baisser le sien, les joues légèrement roses mais le regard fatigué. Je fronçai les sourcils, et fus sur le point de lui demander à quoi elle pensait – pourtant, quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas à moi, et d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas moi ne m'intéressait pas – mais la cloche retentit et bientôt le brouhaha s'éleva et la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit.

Les premiers élèves à entrer se figèrent, et jetèrent un regard décontenancé allant de la jeune fille... Merde, je ne savais même pas son prénom ! À moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec elle ? Entendis-je quelques personnes chuchoter avec dégoût, lançant des regards noirs à la brune absorbée dans ce qu'elle écrivait.

_ Asseyez-vous tous, je ne veux pas en voir un debout ! » Tonitrua un prof d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'air agacé et autoritaire.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement, mais moi, je me retrouvai debout comme un con, ignorant à quelle place je devais aller.

« Monsieur ! Edward n'a pas de binôme, peut-être que je pourrais faire équipe avec lui pour lui expliquer où nous en sommes dans le programme... Tenta une fille aux cheveux corbeau avec un sourire aguicheur à mon égard.

_ Merci, Jessica, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois la mieux placé pour expliquer quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Monsieur Cullen se mettra en binôme avec Isabella, elle est seule depuis le début de l'année après tout. »

Je levai un sourcil en suivant le regard de notre professeur, et retins un sourire de contentement en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de _ma_ brunette. Brunette qui arborait un air agacé.

Visiblement, c'en était une à qui la solitude ne pesait pas... Je ne comprenais pas ces gens. Je ne me verrais pas vivre exclus du groupe comme elle semblait le faire, à en juger par les moues dédaigneuses que lui lançaient ses camarades.

Qu'importait. Je posai mon sac sur la paillasse et mes fesses sur un tabouret à côté de ma nouvelle binôme.

« Bien. Où en êtes-vous dans le programme ? » Fis-je avec mon sourire le plus éclatant.

Isabella soupira.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

* * *

><p>« Agaçant au possible. » Soupirai-je alors que ma meilleure amie me questionnait pour la cinquantième fois sur la nouvelle star du lycée.<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et me fixa droit dans les miens.

« Tu es celle qui a le plus longtemps parlé avec une star internationale aujourd'hui, Bella ! Tu devrais sauter de joie à l'heure qu'il est !

_ Je t'en prie... Je le laisse à Lauren, elle bave littéralement dessus, fis-je en lançant un regard dédaigneux à ma sœur d'adoption.

_ Tu pourrais me le laisser à moi, plutôt, je suis ta meilleure amie non ? » Me fit Alice avec une moue.

Je levai un sourcil désespéré.

« Ce genre de mec t'intéresse ? Me plaignis-je.

_ J'ai adoré son jeu d'acteur, et il a une paire de fesses à rendre jaloux Jonnhy Depp. C'est suffisant pour entretenir un béguin d'adolescente avant que je ne rencontre le mec qui me fera trois enfants et sera la cause de la cellulite que je développerai. »

Je souris en secouant la tête ; Alice était exubérante, sociable, adorable et vive ; tout mon contraire. Mais notre vision avait des points communs et nous nous adorions d'une manière qui m'étonnait encore parfois.

« Et puis qui sait... Oh, regarde, il est là ! Bella... Il vient de te décrocher une putain d'œillade de braise et toi tu l'as tout bonnement ignoré !

_ Il n'en mourra pas...

_ Va savoir. C'est peut-être ton prince ! Me taquina-t-elle.

_ Mon amie, les princes n'existent que par paquet de seize, et fourrés au chocolat. Et maintenant, si on rejoignait notre salle de cours ? »

**oOo**

Visiblement, le mauvais sort semblait avoir décidé de s'acharner sur moi. À croire que le jour de ma naissance une mauvaise fée s'était penchée sur mon berceau et s'était appliquée à me pourrir la vie...

Non seulement, Alice et moi nous retrouvâmes avec les deux nouveaux en cours d'Histoire – celui qui m'intéressait le moins – mais en plus, le prof décida de nous séparer pour nous mettre chacune avec l'un d'eux.

Et évidemment, il fallut que Cullen s'approprie la place voisine de la mienne l'air innocent.

Je me demandais quand j'allais me piquer le doigt et tomber dans un éternel sommeil... Ce serait le pied, et aucun prince de ma connaissance ne viendrait m'embrasser, ça au moins c'était sûr. Ou alors peut-être que je croquerais dans une pomme empoisonnée ? Avec les pommes du lycée j'avais une chance d'y arriver.

« A quoi tu penses ? » M'interrompit soudain un doux ténor.

Je sursautai et me renfrognai.

« Au fait que je devrais manger plus souvent les pommes du lycée... »

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, l'air complètement perdu. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne voie pas le rapport avec le cours sur l'Amérique des années 1900, mais je haussai simplement les épaules.

Un soupir agacé me fit relever la tête et, à la table juste devant la mienne, je vis Alice lancer un regard noir au blondinet qui lui servait de nouveau voisin, Mike si j'avais bien saisi quand le prof avait parlé.

« L'Amérique est sortie plus que victorieuse de la Première Guerre Mondiale ! S'énervait Mike.

_ L'Europe a toujours été le continent le plus classe, opposa ma meilleure amie ; je souris. Je savais quels arguments la faisait penser ainsi, et ce Mike n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

_ L'Europe était en miettes après ça ! Écrasée, c'est là qu'on est devenus la première puissance en vérité !

_ En Europe, il y a la France, Paris, la capitale de la mode ! Ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

_ La mode ? » Railla Mike, méprisant. « Qu'est-ce que des stylistes asexués pèsent face à la puissance militaire ?

_ La mode fait tourner le monde, espèce d'abruti !

_ Oh je t'en prie...

_ C'est elle qui guide l'économie ! Qui influence les consommateurs, c'est-à-dire la population globale... Et puis quoi que tu veuilles bien dire, ceux qui ont créé les uniformes militaires sont des stylistes !

_ Quel argument choc... » Fit Mike en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, et entendis Edward pouffer aussi à côté de moi ; il ne fallait jamais lancer mon amie Alice dans une discussion sur la mode si on n'était pas de son avis. Mike était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

De toutes façons, quelle que soit la discussion que l'on lance, Alice finissait toujours par réussir à embrayer sur la mode... La preuve, elle avait trouvé un rapport entre le cours d'Histoire et son sujet favori en... Pff, cela ne faisait que quinze minutes que le cours avait commencé...

Qu'est-ce que ça allait être long !

**oOo**

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles Edward et Mike s'intégrèrent facilement – sans blague ! – et choisirent leur groupe ; celui de Lauren, Tyler, et autres populaires du lycée.

Alice avait fini par se désintéresser d'Edward, le méprisant de s'associer à ma belle-soeur. Pour ma part, je n'étais simplement pas surprise du tout, et il ne faisait que confirmer ce que je pensais de lui depuis les premiers mots que nous avions échangés. Avide de popularité et superficiel ; cela étant, c'était principalement le fait qu'il soit remarquablement beau et, je devais bien l'avouer, franchement intelligent, qui me mettait en rogne.

Oui, je l'aurais préféré avec un physique banal, ou un physique de beach boy qui ne m'aurait absolument pas attiré, mais ce connard était à peu près exactement l'archétype du mec parfait. De la pointe de ses cheveux cuivrés, assez longs pour qu'on puisse y glisser les doigts, jusqu'à ses ongles nets sans être manucurés, en passant évidemment par son torse ni trop musclé, ni trop peu développé, ses hanches puissantes et fines et ses jambes nerveuses. Je ne parlais même pas de son cul parfait moulé dans des jeans hors de prix.

Connard...

Et si seulement au moins il avait été con comme un manche ! Mais non, Monsieur se démerdait très bien, du moins en Histoire et Biologie, cours que je partageais avec lui. Cela étant, il ne devait pas être tout à fait fini pour supporter le groupe des pom-pom girls. Une rumeur disait même qu'il sortait avec ma demi-soeur ; vrai ou pas, pour que ça ne le dérange pas c'est qu'il devait devenir plutôt sot sorti des cours.

Je soupirai en repensant aux cours que j'avais partagé avec lui au cours de ces deux semaines ; autant en Histoire on parlait peu, préférant l'un comme l'autre arbitrer la guerre entre Alice et Mike, autant en Biologie, il arrivait toujours – et ça m'agaçait profondément – à me faire discuter avec lui. C'était éprouvant.

Mais ce le fut encore plus ce jour-là...

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on prévoit une fête pour mon arrivée ici ! » Se défendit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'y fous pas les pieds et ça s'arrête là. Je parie ce que tu veux que tu ne seras pas rayé des populaires même si tu leur fais ça, raillai-je.

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas quel crime il faudrait que je commette pour rejoindre les marginaux, rit-il.

_ Tu pourrais pisser sur les chaussures de Lauren que tu resterais le bienvenu parmi eux. » crachai-je.

Edward haussa un sourcil en me dévisageant.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Lauren et toi vous détestiez particulièrement, lâcha-t-il.

_ Tu n'as pas idée.

_ J'aurais pensé qu'elle t'ignorerait dans la mesure où tu ne fais pas partie de son monde... »

Je lâchai un reniflement méprisant.

« J'imagine que tu en as entendu des choses, sur moi ? » Fis-je calmement.

Edward baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux le dire. Je sais à peu près tout ce qu'on raconte dans mon dos, on ne se gêne pas pour me le dire en face.

_ J'ai entendu que... Tes parents t'avaient abandonnée.

_ Au milieu d'insultes sur mon look, mon côté coincé et mon manque de grâce ? »

Edward haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que j'entends sur toi. » Lança-t-il avec un regard pénétrant.

Je frissonnai, désormais aussi mal à l'aise qu'il l'était un instant auparavant.

Ses mots n'auraient pas dû me toucher ; il ne les pensait sûrement pas. Foutu hypocrite charmeur...

« Et moi je m'en fous. Mais je pense qu'on ne t'a pas dit l'essentiel. »

Il me regarda, curieux.

« C'est la mère de Lauren qui m'a adoptée. »

Il hoqueta, surpris.

« Tu veux dire que du coup tu es...

_ Sa sœur ? Il est assez inexact de dire ça, mais bon...

_ Eh bien ça, elle ne s'en vante pas.

_ Forcément, c'est assez douloureux comme ça pour elle de devoir supporter le boulet que je suis en dehors des cours. » sifflai-je.

Edward me considéra un instant, visiblement sans savoir que dire.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu rentrer ensemble.

_ Elle a sa propre voiture, je prend le bus et termine à pied. »

Il eut une moue dégoûtée.

« Elle ne te ramène même pas ? Quel genre de personne ferait ça ?

_ Lauren. Et ne prends pas cet air outré, je t'en prie. Que tu le saches ne va rien changer ; tu continueras à traîner avec elle, parce qu'elle est populaire et que c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. »

Il grimaça, et me jeta un regard coupable.

« Je m'en fous tu sais, on n'est pas du même monde et je peux concevoir que tu n'aies pas envie d'être rejeté par les péquenauds de Forks ; mais juste, ne viens plus te plaindre qu'on fait une fête pour toi. Parce que quand on veut être quelqu'un de populaire, on prend tout ce qui vient avec. »

Edward baissa le regard, et soupira avant de se concentrer sur le professeur.

« J'aimerais que tu y sois.

_ Je ne suis jamais invitée aux fêtes, t'as pas compris ?

_ C'est la mienne, tu _es_ invitée. Et Alice aussi. » S'agaça-t-il en me regardant à nouveau.

Je haussai les épaules. Je savais pertinemment que quand Lauren le saurait, elle en parlerait à sa mère de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas y aller. Ça m'arrangeait, quelque part ; qu'est-ce que j'aurais été foutre au milieu de tous ceux qui me pourrissaient la vie quand ils ne m'ignoraient pas ?

« Et au fait. C'est soirée costumée, thème 'mille et un contes'.

_ Avec plaisir, mon prince. » Raillai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil avec son satané sourire en coin.

« Tu m'assimiles au prince charmant ?

_ Plutôt au prince pas si charmant... » Grommelai-je avant de recommencer à prendre en note le cours de Biologie.

**oOo**

Et comme prévu, quand Lauren apprit que ma présence était requise au bal donné en l'honneur d'Edward Cullen, elle manqua de faire une syncope et commença à fomenter un plan pour que ma belle-maman me retienne chez elles.

Et ça marcha, bien sûr. Il faut dire que je ne fis pas la difficile, quoique la jalousie inconsidérée envers moi qu'elle éprouvait me dégoûtait. Elle avait déjà la richesse, la popularité, et parait-il une certaine beauté – fallait pas être difficile et aimer le vulgaire, mais après tout, les hommes aiment apparemment – alors pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas croupir dans ma solitude et ma misère ?

Le soir du bal, je fus donc retenue chez moi à faire les comptes de mon adorable mère adoptive. Il ne me faudrait pas tout une soirée, mais je n'avais pas protesté, ne désirant pas aller à cette foutue beuverie. Sauf qu'Alice en avait décidé autrement...

Je ne fus même pas surprise quand j'entendis frapper au carreau de ma chambre. Ni quand on s'y introduisit ; la fenêtre, cassée, ne fermait pas à clef.

Je levai des yeux blasés que Alice.

« Je ne peux pas aller au bal, Lice.

_ Bien sûr que tu peux, et on va y aller ! S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Je dois finir ça. Fis-je en lui agitant les feuilles sous le nez.

_ Je sais très bien que ça ne te prendra pas plus d'une heure, tu le feras en rentrant !

_ Et je dors quand, moi ?

_ Bella... Je t'en prie ! » Me supplia-t-elle. « Tu peux pas me laisser seule...

_ C'est toi qui tiens à y aller, pas moi Alice !

__ _On n'est jamais invitées nulle part, Bella ! Et là, c'est la fête d'Edward Cullen, quand même ! »

Pour faire court sur ma défaite avec Alice, j'avais ensuite posé le problème du déguisement ; je n'en avais pas ! Mais mon adorable amie avait tout prévu et m'en avait cousu un.

Elle m'agaçait avec l'acteur Cullen... Mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir, et puis je savais que ça ferait chier Lauren, alors j'avais fini par céder et accepter de l'y accompagner. Pour peu qu'au plus tard à 22 heures, on se barre.

Elle avait réussi à marchander. Elle nous ramènerait dans sa vieille voiture à minuit.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai grimée en petit chaperon rouge – j'étais reconnaissante à Alice de ne pas avoir misé sur un costume plus clinquant, genre princesse, mais elle m'avait répliqué que c'était juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps – revisité à la Alice : Un bustier blanc et rouge doté d'un tas de liens, une jupe un peu évasée, un peu plissée rouge, des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle – comme si le détail allait retenir l'attention de qui que ce soit ! – des bas blancs retenus par un porte-jarretelle, des chaussures style écolière sexy blanches et le fameux chaperon rouge.

Elle me coiffa d'une tresse faussement sage, faisant échapper quelques mèches à des endroits stratégiques selon elle, et plaça un pendentif en forme de tête de loup noir entre mes seins, juste en dessous du tissu du bustier.

« Personne ne le verra, à cet endroit ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais ils se demanderont tous à quoi correspond ton pendentif, et qui sait... Peut-être que quelqu'un aura la curiosité d'aller le chercher ! Me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

_ Vu les cageots qu'on se traîne au bahut, il se prendra juste mon poing dans la figure... » Marmonnai-je avant de plus détailler son propre déguisement.

Alice avait choisi de s'habiller en... Fée clochette. Le résultat était vraiment sexy et lui allait parfaitement bien, évidemment. J'avais beau parfois me moquer de son amour inconsidéré pour la mode, je savais qu'un jour elle serait une grande styliste et que les pétasses de notre lycée se battraient pour s'arracher ses créations ; j'étais fière d'elle.

Et une demi-heure plus tard nous étions en plein bal, nous frayant un chemin entre nos camarades déjà bourrés...

Je croisai un certains nombres de regards surpris – et même appréciateurs de la part de la gent masculine – sur moi et ma tenue ; je décidai de les ignorer, déjà suffisamment gênée comme ça.

« Tiens, regarde ! Ce doit être Cullen là-bas. J'ai entendu dire qu'il se déguisait en Pinocchio. »

Effectivement, un peu plus loin, trônait un garçon portant un déguisement intégral du petit pantin de bois, tête enfoncée dans un casque taillé en forme de tête de Pinocchio. Il avait même une peluche Jiminy Cricket sur l'épaule. Et, indice de son identité, il était entouré de toutes les pétasses de l'école, ma belle-sœur y compris.

Cela étant, tant qu'elle restait concentrée sur Edward, elle ne me voyait pas... Tant mieux.

Alice se retourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de me dire quelque chose, mais, avant que j'aie pu la mettre en garde, elle rentrait droit dans un torse dur.

« Non mais tu pourrais pas faire attention quand tu marches ! » S'énerva-t-elle automatiquement. « Ah... Mike. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Ledit Mike leva les yeux au ciel, et je détaillai sa tenue ; le Chat Botté. Le fait qu'il ait même pensé à s'accrocher de fausses moustaches m'arracha un sourire. Il était mignon, après tout, dans son genre... Blong, grand, un visage certes un peu enfantin, mais il y en a qui devaient être attirées par ce détail...

La fée Clochette était désormais en train de s'engueuler avec le Chat Botté. Pas vraiment surprenant, au demeurant ; je décidai de m'éclipser en douce avant qu'elle ne me demande de venir danser avec elle au milieu des autres.

Et cette fois, c'est moi qui fus arrêtée, non pas par un torse, mais par deux bras extrêmement poilus qui s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules.

Je sursautai et me dégageai et me retournant, prête à incendier le propriétaire des bras, quand je tombai nez à nez avec le Loup.

Je haussai un sourcil, décontenancée.

« **Le grand méchant loup** ?

_ Je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à trouver mon encas à cette petite soirée, mais je suis ravi de voir que je ne vais pas repartir l'estomac vide... » Fit-il.

Impossible de savoir qui se cachait derrière le costume intégral – qui qu'il soit, il devait d'ailleurs avoir sacrément chaud – et impossible de reconnaître la voix, déformée par le tissu ; mais à l'intonation, je devinai que c'était un homme.

Je penchai la tête, décidant d'essayer d'être agréable au moins avec cette personne-là, sans quoi j'étais condamnée à rester seule jusqu'à minuit.

« Il faudra que tu bouffes ma grand-mère, avant de t'attaquer à moi.

_ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? »

Je regardai mon vis-à-vis quelques secondes, cherchant que répondre, quand un élève du club de journalisme nous interrompit.

« Chouette ! Le Loup et le Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Vous voulez bien sourire pour la photo ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'un des deux bras poilus passa autour de ma taille et me plaqua contre le corps façon peluche, et le photographe commit son délit.

Il releva la tête de l'appareil, désappointé.

« Isabella ? T'es sacrément sexy aujourd'hui... »

Il me sembla entendre assez nettement grogner mon voisin, et l'emprise sur ma taille se resserra.

« Et elle est à moi, le lutin. Maintenant, laisse-moi croquer ma proie. »

Le Loup m'entraîna sur la piste, m'invitant sans me laisser le loisir de refuser à un slow ; mais de toutes façons, il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

« Jaloux ?

_ « Il était une fois une petite fille de Village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir » Commença-t-il, citant les premiers mots du conte de Perraut. « Qui ne serait pas jaloux d'être dans tes bras ? »

Je rougis et me retins de faire une remarque acerbe ; à la place, je nouai tant bien que mal mes bras autour de son immense nuque, et cela me fit à nouveau sourire.

« Monsieur le Loup, que vous avez un grand cou, lançai-je, contrefaisant un peu le conte avec un sourire moqueur.

_ C'est pour mieux y accrocher tes doigts mon enfant.

_ Monsieur le Loup, que vous avez de longs poils...

_ C'est pour qu'il te soit plus confortable de te serrer contre moi, mon enfant.

_ Monsieur le Loup, que vous avez une grande langue... Fis-je en tirant sur la feutrine rose qui dépassait de la fausse gueule ouverte.

_ C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, mon enfant... »

Ce disant, le Loup plongea sa tête dans mon cou, frottant son museau contre ma peau et m'arrachant un rire et un drôle de frisson ; était-ce la chaleur ? Je me sentais soudain étrange, mais...

En bien.

Une fois que le Loup eut relevé la tête, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, cherchant à voir à travers le fin maillage quelle était sa couleur ; mais je ne pus la distinguer.

« Le petit Chaperon rouge serait-il disponible pour une autre danse ? » Fit soudain une autre voix déformée par le déguisement.

Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer le... Nez de Pinocchio. Tiens donc.

« Il est plutôt pris, actuellement. Grogna mon Loup.

_ Je viens le sauver des griffes de son prédateur...

_ Edward Cullen serait-il jaloux ? » Continua mon compagnon avant que je ne puisse répondre.

Le pantin haussa les épaules.

« Edward Cullen n'a pas à être jaloux d'une bestiole poilue.

_ Retourne avec ta basse-cour, veux-tu ? » M'agaçai-je. « On ne sort pas du même conte... »

Pinocchio me fixa longuement dans les yeux – bien que je ne pus pas distinguer les siens, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« Bien. Après tout je ne peux pas te forcer... »

Il fit demi-tour ; mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne j'eus le temps de croiser le regard enragé de ma belle-sœur. Génial, ne manquait plus que ça... Enfin, j'aurais au moins eu la satisfaction de la mettre en rogne avant que sa mère ne me trouve une punition.

Je dansai encore un peu avec le Loup ; n'échangeant que de très rares paroles. Plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais à qui je pouvais bien avoir affaire ; quelque part, je pensais que je le saurais s'il existait un gars au lycée qui pourrait lui correspondre. Charmant dans ses paroles et ses manières, un peu possessif étrangement, visiblement intelligent... Peut-être était-ce un étranger profitant d'un costume intégral pour s'inviter à cette soirée à laquelle il n'était pas convié ?

Non... Il savait qui se cachait sous le déguisement de Pinocchio. Il devait être du lycée, ou alors... Être un proche de Cullen ?

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup notre star internationale. » Me demanda-t-il soudain, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Globalement, je n'apprécie pas ceux qui courent après la popularité cela étant, alors une star mondiale...

_ Peut-être qu'il fait juste le métier qu'il aime, même si ça lui coûte d'être connu.

_ Il n'aimerait pas être populaire, il ne traînerait pas avec le gang des pouffiasses ! » M'agaçai-je un peu.

Le Loup ricana.

« C'est sûrement vrai, oui. Je pense qu'il aime sa popularité. »

Je lui souris.

« Dis, tu ne crèves pas de chaud dans cette tenue ? Finis-je par lancer alors que nous attaquions notre quatrième danse.

_ Si, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

« Je pensais d'ailleurs à m'éclipser pour m'en débarrasser... Tu voudrais venir ?

_ Est-ce un plan drague complètement stupide ?

_ Non, je suis habillé quand même en dessous, se vexa-t-il.

_ Cela signifierait que tu me révèlerais ton identité...

_ Ne veux-tu donc pas la connaître ?

_ Je t'avoue être très curieuse... »

Mon Loup cessa de danser, et passa sa main – sa patte, en fait – sous mon coude pour m'entraîner avec lui ; pour la première fois, je lançai un regard au décor. La salle de restauration du lycée avait été aménagée et remplie de ballons, banderoles et autres posters rappelant de près ou de loin l'univers des contes... Assez moche, en fait. Lauren devait y avoir pris part.

Nous sortîmes du réfectoire pour nous diriger dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle de cours dont tout le monde savait qu'elle ne fermait plus à clef depuis que Monsieur Banner avait cassé la sienne dans la serrure, qui n'avait jamais été changée. De toutes façons, il s'agissait d'une salle d'arithmétiques, et à part les craies il n'y avait rien à voler.

Le Loup ferma la porte derrière nous, et me tourna le dos.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour la fermeture... »

Le cœur cognant un peu plus fort qu'avant, je m'approchai de lui, et levai la main pour attraper la minuscule fermeture.

« Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra ! » S'esclaffa-t-il, m'arrachant un rire.

Alors que je l'abaissais, il retira la tête de son déguisement comme on retire une capuche, et je sursautai violemment en reconnaissant les mèches cuivrées.

« Edward ?

_ Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? » Fit-il en se retournant avec son incroyable sourire en coin.

Il se débarrassa totalement de son costume, apparaissant en corsaire et tee-shirt moulant noir.

« Mais... Et... Pinocchio ? » Balbutiai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

« Une ruse. J'ai payé Tyler Crowley pour qu'il se fasse passer pour moi toute la soirée ; lui, ça le dérangeait pas en plus de se taper toutes les greluches. Cela étant, je ne pensais pas qu'il chercherait à me piquer ma cavalière, et j'ai dû le remettre en place. » Ajouta Edward en se renfrognant.

Je levai un sourcil.

« Edward Cullen serait-il jaloux ? » Fis-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

Son regard soudain intense me fit frémir, et je la ressentis à nouveau ; cette drôle de chaleur et d'émotion.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à moi, et je reculai jusqu'à buter contre le bureau du prof. Il passa alors ses mains autour de moi, se tenant au bois frais.

« Le petit Chaperon rouge est à moi.

_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'un chasseur vienne me sortir de ton ventre ?

_ Tant que je peux te déguster avant, je crois que j'aurais réussi ma vie. » Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me sentis rougir comme une adolescente bouffée par les hormones, et le repoussai un peu pour m'asseoir sur le bureau, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il se redressa, et s'assit à califourchon sur ce même bureau, tourné vers moi.

« Alors tu as tenté de me questionner sournoisement que ce que je pense de toi, hein ? Lançai-je soudain.

_ Je n'ai pas été déçu de la réponse. Même si j'aurais préféré une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme... » fit-il avec son sourire à tomber.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'apprécies pas... Comme les autres ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain curieux.

Je me retournai vers lui, puis m'assis comme lui pour lui faire face.

« Tu veux dire, pourquoi je ne t'adule pas ?

_ Ouais... Merde alors, je suis un excellent artiste ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Des artistes comme toi, je fous un coup de pied dans un poste de télévision il en tombe une centaine. »

Il éclata de rire, puis redevint sérieux.

« Non... Franchement, Bella.

_ Disons que... Déjà, c'est pas mon genre d'être une fan. On peut aimer les films d'un acteur sans devenir complètement dingue de lui... »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Et de toutes façons, Twilight n'éveille que mon mépris. »

Edward leva un sourcil.

« C'est une magnifique histoire d'un amour impossible. Tu préfères les films comment ? Sanglants ?

_ Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. J'apprécie aussi les belles histoires d'amour.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas dans celle-là, alors ? »

Il pencha la tête, soudain sérieux et curieux ; on aurait dit que mon opinion lui importait vraiment, et au fond de moi, ça me fit plaisir.

« Elle est... Immature. Elle n'a rien d'impossible... Robert est pathétique en âme torturée qui se croit damnée et n'est même pas foutu de se battre pour sa dulcinée quand la concurrence arrive. Kristen est niaise du début à la fin. Et le fait que tout autour, tout est beau tout est gentil me tue.

_ Il y a des méchants ! Protesta-t-il.

_ Oui, mais ils se font tous rétamer sans qu'il y aie de dégâts dans le camp des gentils ! Sérieux, ça n'a rien de réaliste.

_ C'est ça le genre fantastique, Bella... Quitter un peu le monde réaliste. Railla Edward.

_ De là à tomber dans une histoire digne des Bisounours...

_ Tu aurais préféré qu'il y aie des morts dans la famille Pattinson suite aux épreuves subies ?

_ Ça aurait au moins apporté du piquant à l'histoire... »

Edward secoua la tête, visiblement atterré.

« Tu m'étonnes, tu sais. Tu es comme une version dark de l'ado rebelle. »

Je me renfrognai.

« Si par 'ado rebelle' tu entends la petite merdeuse qui aligne caprice sur caprice, je n'apprécie pas trop d'être qualifiée comme telle.

_ C'est toi qui comprends ça. Moi, je dis juste que tu es rebelle. Et tu es une ado. Tu aimes être à l'écart de la société, n'est-ce pas... Je suis sûr que tu aimes choquer tes congénères. »

Je laissai échapper un petit sourire, touchée.

« Tu devrais retourner avec les autres. Tu ne te verras pas dérouler le tapis rouge avec moi... »

Edward se pencha vers moi, toujours cette putain d'incroyable étincelle dans les yeux ; celle qui me faisait sentir...

Merde... C'était du désir que j'éprouvais.

Soudainement, j'avais envie que ces lèvres agaçantes se posent sur les miennes.

« J'aime ça, Bella. J'aime la popularité, c'est vrai ; mais j'aime aussi vraiment être traité comme quelqu'un de normal par toi... »

Je soutins son regard un moment, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point le vert de ses yeux était profond et hypnotisant... Merde, je n'allais pas devenir une de ses groupies !

Soudain, un de ses index se posa sur la chaîne de mon pendentif et, sans lâcher mon regard, Edward fit glisser son doigt sur ma peau pour enfin soulever la chaînette et dégager le pendentif d'entre mes seins.

Il baissa ses yeux dessus et sourit en découvrant la tête de loup.

« Vilain petit chaperon rouge... » Siffla-t-il.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Chaudes, douces, mais impatientes.

Je voulus me reculer, mais une de ses mains attrapa ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui, tandis qu'il se penchait sur moi en posant l'autre main sur ma hanche, doucement.

Alors deux choses se passèrent.

Je décroisai mes jambes, l'autorisant à venir entre elles et me faisant ainsi me coucher sur le bureau ; et il me tira sous lui, de manière à ce que ma tête ne soit plus dans le vide. Tout cela sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes ; miennes que je finis par entrouvrir sous sa pression.

Je n'avais jamais été embrassée.

Je pensais que ça serait juste humide, et pas forcément agréable.

Mais... Était-ce parce que c'était mon premier baiser ? Était-ce parce que c'était Edward ? La sensation était incroyable.

Edward avait les lèvres douces ; un goût de fruits et... D'Edward, et sa langue était si chaude alors qu'elle caressait doucement la mienne, comme pour l'apprivoiser...

Je me détendis peu à peu dans ses bras, et commençai à glisser une main sur son torse dur, bouillant à travers son tee-shirt, et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Edward grogna en approfondissant notre baiser, puis lâcha ma bouche pour venir embrasser ma joue, la petite parcelle de peau sous mon oreille, avant de glisser son nez dans mon cou et d'inspirer mon odeur.

Je commençai à trembler dans ses bras, des décharges électriques parcourant tout mon corps, à partir de ma nuque, le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors qu'il l'effleurait, profitant de ma cambrure, et même directement dans mon centre alors que mes hanches se soulevaient et rencontraient les siennes... Encadrant un membre visiblement dur. Ce simple mouvement le fit grogner, et il se frotta contre moi, m'arrachant un gémissement entre plaisir et surprise.

Il se redressa et darda sur moi un regard presque noir, me dévorant des yeux tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Merde Bella... Ça devrait être interdit les bustiers sur toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

* * *

><p>« Merde Bella... Ça devrait être interdit les bustiers sur toi. »<p>

Je le pensais. Je n'avais jamais autant pensé une telle chose de ma vie. Bella en bustier, c'était...

Dès que je l'avais vue, se faufilant entre ses camarades, cherchant certainement un trou où se terrer... Son chaperon, fermé par un unique lien dans le creux entre ses clavicules, s'entrouvrant à chacun de ses pas sur un bustier rouge et blanc, qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine ferme et laiteuse... Le creux de sa taille, le rebondi de ses hanches, la jupe fluide qui caressait sa peau, ses jambes galbées...

Elle m'avait rendu cinglé, et le regard des autres m'avait achevé. Elle n'avait pas conscience de leur surprise et du désir des mecs présents. Elle n'avait pas conscience du fait qu'elle n'allait pas quitter cette soirée sans que je l'aie dévorée, et soudain, mon putain de déguisement de loup me parut la meilleure idée que j'aie jamais eue. Comme un signe du destin ; si jamais nous étions dans un conte, dans celui-là le loup allait se taper la délicieuse enfant, et il égorgerait entre temps tous les chasseurs qui voudraient empêcher ça.

Et voilà qu'elle était là, étendue sous moi, rougissante, pudique...

Seigneur...

Comment une telle beauté avait pu m'échapper ? Depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks, Isabella Swan avait toujours attiré mon attention. Je l'avais trouvé jolie, oui. Son visage en forme de cœur, son regard profond, ses cheveux soyeux.

Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était plutôt _fatale_. Un démon de luxure dans un corps d'ange innocent.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur son bustier, et j'en traçai le décolleté d'un doigt léger ; elle frissonna, essayant de réprimer un gémissement, et je dus pincer les lèvres pour ne pas lui ordonner de crier pour moi. Elle était déjà assez tendue, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir...

Mes doigts trouvèrent la fine fermeture de son haut et je cherchai dans son regard l'autorisation de l'abaisser ; Bella était hésitante, mais elle ne me dit pas non, alors lentement je fis glisser le petit bout de métal.

Quand son bustier ne fut plus qu'un tas sur le sol, mon regard se posa sur un soutien-gorge sans bretelles, de dentelle blanche, et ma gorge s'assécha immédiatement.

Merde... Elle avait été faite pour me tuer, c'était impossible autrement...

Je penchai ma tête sur elle et léchai un de ses mamelons à travers le fin tissu, caressant d'une main son flanc alors que sa respiration devenait erratique ; Bella voulut cacher d'un bras sa poitrine, mais je le lui interdis du regard. Elle était si belle. Si douce.

Le deuxième vêtement à voler fut sa jupe rouge.

Et mon érection devint franchement douloureuse alors que je l'observai ainsi, étendue sur le bureau, ne portant que de fins sous-vêtements en dentelle, ses bas en coton blanc et ses chaussures de petite fille sage. Les jambes légèrement écartées et le souffle court, elle était divine et incroyablement tentante.

« Merde... » Grognai-je entre mes dents.

Je m'abaissai à ses pieds, et lui retirai ses sandales pour les jeter plus loin dans la pièce ; mes mains impatientes se refermèrent sur la bande élastique d'un de ses bas, mais je pris sur moi de le lui retirer avec une lenteur électrisante.

Bella frémissait sous moi, et rapidement je vis passer dans ses yeux une lueur de doute. _Non, Bella... Ne doute pas..._

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je lui ôtai son deuxième bas, et me penchai pour caresser le dos de son pied du bout des lèvres.

Des pieds tout doux... Une cheville toute fine... Un mollet bien fait, une jambe d'albâtre... Merde, même ses genoux étaient des trésors de beauté à mes yeux. Et je laissai mes lèvres remonter doucement le long de cette peau laiteuse et plus douce que de la soie, la sentant frémir sous moi.

Ma bouche se posa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, légèrement ; et elle gémit. Je remontai mon visage vers le sien, frôlant au passage sa petit culotte de dentelle blanche du bout de mon nez, et elle sursauta. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux, et elle soupira.

Je l'embrassai doucement, longuement, essayant de la détendre ; mon désir pour elle pulsait, douloureux, et je savais qu'une simple friction avec son corps, au point où j'en étais, pourrait suffire à me faire jouir.

Mais je voulais me retenir. Je voulais durer le plus possible... Profiter de cet instant.

Bella... La seule fille que mon image et ma célébrité n'impressionnaient pas. La seule qui avait osé me dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé le film dans lequel j'avais joué et qui pourrait me tourner le dos pour peu que je le lui demande.

La seule que je voulais aussi fort.

En quelques instants, mes doigts avaient ouvert son soutien-gorge, et ma langue avait plongé sur un de ses tétons roses, pointés ; elle se cambra contre moi et je taquinai son autre sein de mes doigts fébriles.

Puis, quand je décidai qu'il m'en fallait plus, je commençai à descendre le long de son ventre plat.

Ma langue s'attarda dans son nombril, puis glissa jusqu'à l'élastique de sa culotte ; je passai mes mains sous cet élastique de chaque côté de ses hanches, et le fis descendre doucement mais résolument le long de ses jambes.

Je relevai le regard vers Bella ; inquiète et troublée, elle me contemplait à travers ses cils. Je lui adressai mon regard le plus rassurant possible – mais je devais être plus proche du loup affamé qu'autre chose...

Je baissai mon visage vers son intimité humide, mais, soudain, elle referma les cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Couina-t-elle, cherchant à se redresser.

Je la plaquai contre le bureau, lui lançant mon regard le plus incendiaire.

« Laisse-toi faire, Bella. Tout ce que je veux c'est te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi.

_ Edward... »

Ma bouche se posa sur son intimité, et mon prénom se transforma en cri incompréhensible dans sa bouche – c'était définitivement la plus belle musique que j'avais jamais entendue, et elle avait le meilleur goût que j'aie jamais senti.

Je lapai, je suçai, je léchai, je mordillai ; elle se tortilla, elle gémit, se cambra et finit par se mettre à trembler violemment, juste avant que je n'insère un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un orgasme qu'elle avait tenté de réprimer – le vilain petit chaperon rouge...

Je remontai le long de son corps, et embrassai son cou. Je profitai des quelques secondes qu'elle mit à récupérer de son orgasme pour la marquer.

Mienne.

_Pas encore..._

Ses doigts commencèrent à se faufiler doucement sous mon tee-shirt, et je grognai à la sensation.

« Bella... On n'est pas obligés d'aller plus loin, si tu n'en as pas envie. Murmurai-je à contrecœur.

_ J'en ai envie, Edward. » Souffla-t-elle.

Je plongeai sur sa bouche, ne me décollant d'elle que pour faire passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête ; et il ne me fallut quel quelques secondes pour me débarrasser du reste de mes vêtements.

Rapidement, sa petite et timide main se posa sur mon membre, mais je gémis et lui fis lâcher prise.

« J'ai trop besoin de toi pour continuer les préliminaires, Bella... »

Ce fut à son tour de grogner, et je me présentai à son entrée.

J'aurais voulu être doux pour notre première fois ; mais mon désir fut plus fort, et je la pénétrai d'une poussée de reins, jouissant presque de la sentir si étroite.

« Oh putain ! Merde, Bella, si serrée... C'est si bon... » Haletai-je.

Je ressortis et la pénétrai une deuxième fois, butant contre son ventre ; et seulement là, je retrouvai assez de neurones pour sentir comme elle s'était tendue sous moi.

Je m'immobilisai, et jetai un regard à son doux visage...

Crispé sous la douleur.

L'effroi m'envahit d'une vague.

« Tu étais vierge ? » Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle détourna son visage, l'air honteux ; et je glissai ma main dans sa tresse défaite.

« Bella... Bella regarde-moi mon cœur... »

Mon désir se rappela à moi, et je grognai en reprenant des va-et-vient beaucoup plus doux, caressant toujours son visage de mes lèvres en murmurant son prénom.

« Bella... C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait... »

Je l'embrassai doucement, et je la sentis commencer à gémir contre mes lèvres, et à ouvrir ses cuisses, me permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément.

Et je le fis. Doucement. Tendrement.

Je lui fis l'amour comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. J'honorai son corps comme jamais, je le savais déjà, je n'honorerais personne d'autre.

Il fallut un temps indéfinissable pour que je la sente se resserrer autour de moi, et son plaisir déclencha le mien comme si nous étions à un niveau de connexion métaphysique ; et quelque part, c'était le cas. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je crois que j'avais un peu peur.

Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant de longues minutes, savourant ce moment où les battements de nos cœurs ralentissaient peu à peu ; mais soudain, Bella se raidit contre moi et se dégagea de mon étreinte.

« Merde ! Alice ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

Je me redressai alors qu'elle sautait de la table pour courir après ses sous-vêtements.

« Où vas-tu ? Lui demandai-je, ébahi, la regardant essayer de se rhabiller le plus vite possible.

_ Il est minuit passées. Alice doit me ramener !

_ Tu ne peux pas rester un peu ? Je pourrai te ramener, si tu veux...

_ Je préfère pas, Edward. C'était... Bien, mais... On se voit lundi en cours. Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment rentrer... »

Bella termina de s'habiller, les joues écarlates, et m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, électrisant ma peau et me frustrant alors que la porte de la salle de classe claquait derrière elle.

Merde... Je me sentis soudain planté comme un con, tel le Prince dans Cendrillon, après leur premier bal.

De la couleur rouge attira mon regard, et j'eus un sourire amer. Telle Cendrillon, Bella avait perdu quelque chose ce soir. Mais cela, avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas lui rendre.

Sa pureté. Sa virginité, comme l'attestait la petite auréole de sang sur le bureau de bois blanc.

J'effaçai avec regret la petite tâche, et décidai de quitter aussi le bal. Désormais, plus rien ne m'y retenait...

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point ce bal allait changer ma vie, et si j'avais su...<p>

Je ne savais pas si j'y serais allé ou pas.

J'avais couché avec Edward Cullen. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais fait l'amour avec le plus célèbre acteur de notre âge, lui offrant ma virginité – tellement plus que ce que j'avais jamais offert à qui que ce soit. Le dernier lien qui me rattachait à l'enfance, puisque ma condition m'avait fait murir trop vite.

Mais ça, c'était la partie agréable ; car oui, hormis les quelques minutes de douleur intense au moment où il avait déchiré mon hymen, tout avait été délicieux au possible.

_Surtout sa langue... Seigneur, cette langue et tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire..._

Je frémis rien qu'en y repensant, et mes joues rougirent alors que mon souffle s'accélérait.

Ce connard savait y faire...

Après, il y avait eu le retour à la réalité, dur, glacial.

Trouver Alice n'avait pas été si compliqué ; en fait, avait-elle passé la soirée avec lui ? Je l'avais trouvée se disputant avec le Chat Botté. J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait avec Mike, mais...

Il était minuit et demi quand elle m'avait déposée devant chez moi. Minuit trente-deux quand j'avais trouvé ma belle-mère et ma belle-sœur dans le salon, la colère peinte sur leurs visages. Minuit quarante quand j'avais fini d'essuyer la colère de la première, et minuit quarante-cinq quand j'avais été mise à la porte de leur maison.

Oui. Mise à la porte, avec la vieille valise remplie des vieux vêtements avec lesquels j'étais arrivée chez elles.

Ce n'était pas légal, bien sûr. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me mettre dehors de cette manière. Mais l'envie de contester ne m'était jamais venue.

Je n'avais bien sûr jamais eu de portable ; mais heureusement je savais où habitait Alice. Trois kilomètres d'ici... C'était faisable, et je n'avais que ça à faire.

À une heure et quart, je balançai deux cailloux contre la fenêtre de ma meilleure amie.

Et je passai le reste de la nuit dans son lit, à sangloter – pas réellement triste de me retrouver sans rien, mais simplement fatiguée. Fatiguée d'avoir perdu autant en quelques heures, et fatiguée de devoir encore me battre pour tout...

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

* * *

><p>J'avais passé mon dimanche entier - enfin, à partir de mon réveil, soit aux alentours de midi - à penser à Bella. Ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle avait pensé de nos ébats, la façon dont je devrais réagir lundi...<p>

Et voilà que lundi était venu, et j'avais choisi, je l'avoue, la solution lâche. J'allais me comporter comme d'habitude, et j'attendrais 13 heures, que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux en Biologie, pour voir comment elle, elle agirait.

En gros, je la laissais faire le premier pas. Mais j'aimais penser que c'était juste ma façon à moi de ne pas l'étouffer... tu parles. Pour la première fois, j'avais aimé être avec une fille, j'en voulais plus, et ça me foutait une trouille bleue. Pour un peu, j'aurais été tringler la première garce venue histoire de reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et je me serais dit que l'épisode Bella était clos.

Mais je savais qu'en faisant ça, j'aurais risqué de passer à côté de la chance de ma vie d'avoir une copine non aveuglée par mon monde de paillettes.

J'en avais discuté avec Mike ; il avait toujours été mon point de repère, la petite voix sage sur mon épaule - quoique je ne l'aie pas toujours écouté -, et il avait été enthousiasmé par mon histoire avec Bella. Selon lui, elle était faîte pour me ramener sur Terre ; précisément le genre de fille qu'il me fallait.

Et puis, ces sentiments que j'éprouvais... Je ne savais pas si c'était déjà de l'amour, mais ça devait en être très proche. Quant au simple fait d'imaginer passer à côté d'elle et de la laisser s'en aller au profit d'une autre mec... Ça me donnait des envies de meurtre.

Rêveur, je songeai à nouveau au suçon que je lui avais fait sur le cou. Avait-il bien marqué ? J'étais pressé de le découvrir...

_Ma Bella..._

J'avais à peine fait un pas dans les couloirs du lycée que pot-de-glue - alias Lauren - se rua sur moi et attrapa mon bras en ronronnant. De quoi vous faire détester les chats.

« Edwaaaard... Alors, comment était ton dimanche, hum ? Fit-elle d'une voix coulante, qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point.

_ Lauren... Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin. » Fis-je en dégageant mon bras.

Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de mon geste, car elle s'accrocha et gloussa.

« J'ai eu un très bon week-end... enfin... Surtout à la fête de samedi soir ! »

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil qu'elle voulut sans doute complice - ou aguicheur ? - mais je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas passé la soirée avec elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, alors je ne savais absolument pas ce qui s'était passé. J'espérais que Tyler n'avait pas fait un truc du genre à saper ma réputation... Un strip-tease, ou une connerie du genre.

_Non, ils auraient tous vu que tu n'étais pas Pinocchio..._

A moins que cet idiot ait gardé le masque, et uniquement le masque ?

J'avais choisi Tyler parce qu'il avait à peu près la même taille et la même corpulence que moi, mais j'espérais que cet abruti n'en avait pas profité pour me ridiculiser.

Enfin, apparemment pas vu que la reine des colles m'engluait toujours.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ? » S'exclama soudainement Lauren, tout de suite plus acide.

Je suivis la direction de son regard, et tombai sur Bella ; je voulus lui adresser mon plus beau sourire, mais elle détourna la tête et disparut dans un couloir.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva l'autre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ? » M'agaçai-je. « Ça paraît normal que ta belle-sœur vienne en cours, non ?

_ Non ! On l'a virée de chez nous, samedi soir... Enfin, dimanche matin. » Ricana-t-elle. « Elle ne devrait plus être là, elle devrait avoir été reprise par les servies sociaux, ou même crever de froid dans un coin de la forêt je m'en fous, mais elle ne devrait plus être là ! »

Je me figeai, ébahi, et fixai Lauren en essayant de me figurer que ce qu'elle venait de dire était une blague ; mais ses yeux étaient trop noirs, et son ton avait été trop haineux et méprisant pour que ce soit la vérité.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » Demandai-je, toujours sous le choc.

Lauren me regarda, et haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? Tu vas pas la défendre quand même ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Cette teigne a dépassé les bornes en se pointant à la fête de samedi, elle va dégager de la ville, et rapidement. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer avant que la cloche ne se mette à sonner ; et heureusement, je crois, parce que j'étais à deux doigts d'éclater la tête surfaite de Lauren contre les casiers les plus proches. Elle eut la bonne initiative de s'en aller en cours avant que ma fureur ne s'exprime ; et je restai planté comme un con dans le couloir, soudainement conscient de ce qu'avait pu vivre Bella chez Lauren et sa mère, et comprenant mieux pourquoi être une marginale dans ce lycée ne la dérangeait pas.

Quand on en voyait la mentalité des leaders, il y avait de quoi se tirer une balle dans la tête...

**oOo**

Plus qu'une demi-heure avant le cours de Biologie, et j'allais pouvoir retrouver Bella. Enfin.

J'étais au réfectoire avec le groupe de Lauren, bien que je ne les écoutais même plus et ne faisais que regarder ma montre en attendant la reprise des cours - plutôt rare chez un élève.

Soudain, alors que je relevais la tête, excédé par le brouhaha de ma tablée et Lauren qui me collait malgré les nombreuses fois où je l'avais repoussée, je remarquai Bella derrière Alice dans la queue du self.

Elles semblaient plus ou moins en train de se disputer ; Alice plaçait des aliments sur le plateau de Bella, que celle-ci refusait ; mais tenir tête à Alice était quelque chose de foncièrement impossible, Mike pouvait en témoigner.

Finalement, Alice eut gain de cause - quelle surprise - et paya pour leurs deux plateaux, alors que Bella baissait les yeux.

Cela me rappela que je ne l'avais jamais vues au self ; un midi, je me rappelais que j'avais croisé Bella à l'extérieur, relisant des cours alors que tout le monde allait au self.

Est-ce qu'avant, elle ne mangeait même pas le midi ? Une nouvelle bouffée de rage envers Lauren et sa mère m'envahit, et je me relevai de ma place.

Une main se posa sur mon bras, et je posai les yeux sur Lauren, qui me renvoya un regard froid.

« Ecoute, Edward. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis ce matin, mais je te conseille d'être gentil avec moi et de te comporter comme l'agréable petit copain que tu vas être dès à présent. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, et je la regardai, ébahi.

« Pardon ? depuis quand on sort ensemble ? » Demandai-je.

Elle se leva à son tour, et glissa son oreille à ma boucher de manière à ce que je sois le seul à entendre.

« Depuis qu'on a couché ensemble samedi, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié..."

Je me figeai, glacé. Quoi ? On avait couché ensemble ?

"Et soit tu fais en sorte qu'on forme le plus beau couple glamour, soit je raconte à tous les médias ton petit problème d'éjaculation précoce. »

Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher et tomber sur la table, et mon regard se tourna vers Tyler, ce salaud.

Il avait profité de se faire passer pour moi pour coucher avec la reine des putes ? Mais merde, quel genre de mec ça ne dérange pas de baiser une nana en se faisant appeler par un autre prénom ? Et puis quoi ? Cet abruti avait vraiment eu l'idée de se faire sauter sans retirer son masque de Pinocchio ?

Il dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il releva la tête, désorienté.

« Laisse tomber ton plan de menace, Lauren. C'est pas moi que tu t'es tapé, samedi. »

Ce fuit à son tour de me jeter un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Mais... Pinocchio...

_ Une ruse, ma pauvre. T'as été trop conne pour t'en apercevoir... »

Elle se décomposa d'un coup, et je savourai cette petite victoire.

« Mais... Non, c'est pas possible...

_ Et il existe même un témoin... Mais tu m'excuses, il est bientôt l'heure que j'aille en cours. Alors maintenant, décolle tes lèvres de mes pompes et laisse-moi passer. »

Je la poussai sans ménagement - tant pis pour les bonnes manières, cette garce ne les méritait pas. C'est dans un déguisement de **la vilaine sorcière**qu'elle aurait dû se pointer, à ma fête. Connasse...

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de classe, et eus le regret de voir que Bella n'était pas encore arrivée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler avant le cours. Mais je m'installai à notre table, et attendis.

Elle arriva en même temps que le prof, et traversa la salle sous les regards avides de ragots de nos camarades ; évidemment, tous savaient désormais que Bella avait été virée de chez les Mallory, et ils devaient se demander comment elle se démerdait, maintenant. Moi aussi, c'est vrai... Mais moi, c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

Du moins, parce que maintenant que je l'avais trouvée, je voulais non seulement son bonheur mais aussi... Qu'on ne me la retire pas. Elle allait même venir habiter chez moi pour que je puisse rester près d'elle. Enfin, il restait à la mettre au courant de ça, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Pendant tout l'heure j'essayai d'attirer son attention, mais pas une fois elle ne releva le regard vers moi ; et je me résolus à attendre la fin du cours.

Elle remballa ses affaires plus rapidement que jamais, et fut dehors avant même que j'aie fermé mon sac ; mais je piquai un sprint au travers du flot d'élèves, et la rattrapai par le coude.

« Bella ? »

Elle me lança un bref regard froid, et je me reculai instinctivement, un peu blessé.

« Je... J'ai appris ce que Lauren t'a fait. »

Elle eut un sourire amer.

« Quand ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi froide que son regard.

_ Ce matin... »

Elle hocha la tête, et se détourna.

« Je crois donc que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Elle eut le temps de s'éloigner de quelques pas alors que sa réplique m'avait glacé ; puis je la hélai, un peu en colère.

« Et ce qui s'est passé samedi soir, ça n'a aucune importance pour toi ? »

Le silence se fit dans le couloir, et tous les élèves arrêtèrent leur marche pour nous regarder, étonnés. Bella s'était figée ; elle me fit de nouveau face lentement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ça n'en a pas pour toi, visiblement, alors pourquoi je devrais m'y attacher ? »

Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas, et la rejoignis en quelques foulées.

« Ça n'en a pas pour moi ? Mais où as-tu été chercher une telle connerie ? M'agaçai-je.

_ Tu dis que tu sais ce que Lauren et sa mère m'ont fait depuis ce matin, hein ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir, puis j'eus une révélation.

« C'est à cause de moi ? Du fait que j'aie tenu à ce que tu viennes ? Tu crois que c'était un piège de Lauren pour te faire virer de chez elle ?

_ Non ! Le fait que je me sois fait virer n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais plutôt avec le fait qu'elles n'aient pas aimé que je désobéisse.

_ Alors quoi ? M'enquis-je, un peu désespéré.

_ Merde, Edward... Tu sais depuis ce matin ce que Lauren m'a fait, et ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à traîner avec elle, comme ce midi au réfectoire ! »

Bella détourna la tête, agacée, et je sentis mon sang se glacer.

Mais bon sang, quel con j'étais ! L'idée de quitter le groupe des populaires par solidarité avec Bella ne m'avait... Même pas effleuré. C'était mon monde, je n'avais pas songé un instant à me rebeller contre, et... Ce faisant, j'avais blessé la seule fille que j'aimais.

La révélation fut comme une gifle en pleine gueule.

J'étais vraiment un putain d'abruti.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Edward. » Fit Bella d'une voix radoucie quoique lasse. « Tu as fait ton choix, et je comprends que tu préfères finir ta scolarité dans le camp des gens respectés. Mais pitié... Ne me cours pas après, dans ce cas.

_ Je voulais pas, Bella... Je suis désolé... »

Elle eut un nouveau sourire amer, sourire qui me brisa le cœur alors que les élèves commençaient à murmurer autour de nous.

« Elle a vraiment cru qu'Edward Cullen pourrait un jour s'intéresser à elle ? » Ricana l'un d'eux.

Je me retins d'aller le cogner, mais le mal était fait... Et j'étais le responsable.

Et voilà que j'étais figé, en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé, face à celle que j'aimais et que j'avais blessée, mais incapable de faire quel geste que ce soit vers elle.

« Bella... » Murmurai-je d'une voix dépitée.

Mais son regard s'était à nouveau durci, sans doute à cause de tous les rires moqueurs autour de nous – mais qui lui étaient destinés, à elle et seulement elle.

« Non, ça suffit, Cullen. »

J'essayai de maintenir son regard, la bouche entrouverte, voulant désespérément pourvoir m'amender.

« En fait, tu es exactement comme je croyais que tu es. Un mec qui a besoin de se sentir adulé pour exister, et qui ne pourrait pas vivre autrement que dans le regard admiratif des autres. Un lâche qui préfère ne pas assumer ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il ressent quand ça va à l'encontre de l'opinion de la majorité. Tu vois, Cullen, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de parents, pas de toit, je suis obligée de bosser pour me payer mes études et tout un lycée me tourne le dos et se fout de ma gueule, à l'exception d'une personne ; mais au fond, c'est pour toi que je suis désolée. Parce que moi au moins, je peux me regarder dans une glace et être fière d'avoir toujours été moi-même. Moi, au moins, quand j'aurai réussi ma vie, je pourrai me souvenir que je ne le devrais à personne d'autre que moi. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers tous nos camarades rendus silencieux par sa tirade ; et leur adressa un regard hautain que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

« Et je vous emmerde tous. » Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Il y avait encore cinq secondes, elle était la risée de tout un lycée. Mais en ce court instant, même s'il n'était pas voué à durer, elle partit la tête haute, et on s'écarta sur son passage.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui me démolit le plus. Désormais, je me sentais minable face à elle...

Mais je devais la récupérer.

**oOo**

« Allez... Alice, s'il te plait ! »

J'avais décidé de me rabattre sur la solution la moins discrète pour me prendre en main et avouer mon amour à la fille que j'aimais : le système de haut-parleurs de l'école.

Mais en l'occurrence, c'était Alice – membre du club radio du lycée – qui gardait le micro, et je pouvais dire que maintenant que j'avais blessé sa meilleure amie, elle était bien pire qu'**un effroyable dragon**.

« Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait, Cullen ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Je soutins son regard pendant un moment, mais elle était imperturbable.

« Je l'aime. » Lâchai-je.

Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ces mots à haute voix pour la première fois devant l'amie de ma moitié, mais si j'essayais encore de parlementer, j'avais l'impression que ça pouvait durer des heures en qu'en plus, je n'aurais pas gain de cause.

Elle parut touchée, mais ne céda pas comme ça.

« Tu as eu une drôle de façon de le montrer.

_ Alice, je t'en prie ! Je suis prêt à le lui avouer devant tous les autres élèves, tourner le dos aux autres abrutis et aussi à l'accueillir chez moi, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus ? »

Alice leva un sourcil.

« Accueillir Bella chez toi ?

_ Tu sais où elle dort, au moins, maintenant qu'elle s'est fait virer de chez Mallory ? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, et je manquai de me frapper le front. Évidemment, quel abruti...

« Chez moi, Ducon. Dire que j'ai été fan de toi... » S'impatienta-t-elle.

Je grognai.

« Merci...

_ Bon, écoute. Je te laisse le micro pendant deux minutes. Et si jamais tu fais le con, je peux te jurer que je t'arrache les couilles pour t'en faire des boucles d'oreille. C'est bien clair ? »

Elle n'aurait pas parlé d'une voix calme et détachée, je me serais esclaffé devant ce petit lutin.

Mais là, à la voir me fixer avec cette franchise dans les yeux, je compris qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

« Merci... » Soufflai-je.

Je rentrai dans la petite loge et Alice referma derrière nous, bougeant les boutons de manière à préparer tous les haut-parleurs à recevoir mon message ; message que je m'étais répété cent fois, mais...

Aucun mot ne sortait.

Puis je jetai un regard au dragon, qui était en train de redevenir effroyable, et ce fut comme un coup de fouet. Je pris une inspiration, et commençai.

« Bonjour tout le monde... Ici Edward Cullen. »

Je toussotai un peu, et inspirai bravement pour rassembler mon courage.

« Je vais faire court, parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui tape du pied et regrette déjà de m'avoir laissé le micro, sachant qu'elle risque d'avoir des problèmes pour avoir autorisé un élève à utiliser le micro pour un message personnel... Beaucoup d'entre vous me considèrent comme une icône et m'adulent. Eh bien, vous êtes cons. »

Je repris mon souffle, et grimaçai. Là, c'était clair, j'allais me foutre le lycée à dos. Mais je m'en foutais ; je voulais juste l'amour et le respect de Bella.

« Vous êtes cons, parce que je ne mérite pas d'être honoré. J'ai toujours voulu être parmi l'élite de tout ; même de ce lycée paumé. Ainsi, je me suis incrusté dans le groupe de Lauren Mallory, reine des pom-pom girls, et Tyler Crowley, capitaine de votre équipe de foot. Eh bien, Lauren est une salope, et Tyler un abruti profiteur. Pour ne citer qu'eux ; car le reste de leur groupe ne vaut guère mieux. Mais cette fois, j'arrête. Parce que finalement, ça ne sert à rien d'être entouré et apprécié de gens qui ne méritent même pas notre attention. Finalement, de même que les huîtres cachent jalousement les plus belles perles, les plus belles personnes sont celles que l'on repère le moins facilement. Et Bella passe très facilement inaperçue, mais depuis le premier instant où nous avons discuté, au fond de moi, j'ai su. »

Je pris une nouvelle pause, et mon regard dévia vers Alice, qui cette fois, me dévisageait curieusement et avec une pointe de fierté.

« Bella Swan, j'ai peut-être été un ignoble abruti jusqu'à maintenant ; mais pour toi, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de différent. Pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de changer, mais j'ai envie de... »

La porte du petit local s'enfonça soudain, et le directeur, rouge de colère et essoufflé, débarqua pour m'arracher le micro ; je commençai à protester, mais deux profs de sport me saisirent pour me foutre dehors alors que la porte claquait sur Alice et le directeur.

Oups.

Je me retournai, et dans le couloir, repérai une foule d'élèves figés, qui me regardaient d'un air impassible.

Et parmi eux, une fille s'avança. Mon regard s'ancra au sien.

« Tu as envie de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, et la rejoignis en deux enjambées.

« J'ai envie d'envoyer se faire voir tout ce en quoi je croyais... »

Bella me sourit, et j'attrapai sa nuque pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes, profondément amoureux.

« Je crois que je t'aime, Monsieur l'ignoble abruti... » Souffla-t-elle une fois que je l'eus relâchée.

Et je jurerais qu'en cet instant, le début de longues décennies de bonheur avait sonné.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE POV<strong>

* * *

><p>«<strong> Ils se marièrent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...<strong> » Soupirai-je, ravie d'avoir aidé à rassembler ma meilleure amie et la star internationale Edward Cullen.

Bon, dans l'opération, j'avais reçu deux heures de colle, mais j'avais claqué dignement la porte au nez du directeur pour aller suivre la suite du feuilleton Edward-Bella dans le couloir.

Alors ok, elle était du genre caractérielle, et lui, plutôt imbu de sa personne, mais ils faisaient quand même un beau couple princier non ?

« Je crois rêver. T'es encore en train de rêver de contes de fées ? Railla une voix derrière moi.

_ Ta gueule, Mike, je t'ai pas sonné, m'irritai-je en lui faisant face.

_ Tu me prends toujours pour un majordome ?

_ Un valet de chambre, plutôt. Tu sais celui qui vide la bassine du prince après sa commission. »

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu atteint par ma méchanceté gratuite et tout à fait – mais ça je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu de vive voix – inappropriée.

« Tu sais ce que je déteste le plus dans les contes de fées ? » Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Je levai un sourcil, faussement neutre. Ce con venait de piquer ma curiosité.

« Le valet de chambre aussi bien que la fée finissent tout seuls. En fait il n'y a que le prince qui s'envoie en l'air avec sa future femme, et les persos secondaires, même s'ils les ont aidé à se mettre ensemble, se font toujours baiser. Enfin non, justement, et c'est bien le souci.

_ Tu veux dire que tu es toujours puceau ? Relevai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Rien à voir et tu le sais très bien ! En coulisses, le valet s'envoie la femme de chambre, c'est pas le problème... Mais j'ai plus d'ambition que ça pour ma future vie amoureuse. »

Le regard vert de Mike était intense et passionné, et malgré moi, je commençais à sentir ma culotte s'humidifier.

_Qui a dit que les bonnes fées étaient frigides ?_

« Ça se tient, lâchai-je après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

_ Ouais. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, et ma haine envers Mike diminua au fur et à mesure que mon désir pour lui grandissait.

« Tu veux que je te dise un truc embarrassant ? Lâchai-je soudain.

_ Vas-y. Fit-il avec un air curieux.

_ J'ai envie de me taper le valet de chambre de l'histoire. »

Mike haussa un sourcil, puis rougit, et se détourna un peu.

« Et en quoi c'est embarrassant ?

_ Je le trouve toujours aussi limité. S'habiller en Chat botté à la soirée... T'étais ridicule avec ta fine moustache.

_ Lui au moins est un personnage doué d'intelligence. Tandis que ta fée Cloche...

_ Fée Clochette, espèce d'inculte !

_ Appelle-la comme tu veux, c'est une idiote qui n'a fait qu'attirer des emmerdes à son amoureux et aux gosses, à cause de sa jalousie. »

Je serrai la mâchoire, vexée. Il soupira.

« Ok. Tu veux savoir un truc _vraiment_ embarrassant ?

_ Vas-y. Fis-je trop rapidement en me retournant vers lui, avide.

_ Mon vrai prénom n'est pas Mike.

_ Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est Mickaël, ou un truc du genre j'imagine... Michel, peut-être ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mike est le diminutif de mon deuxième prénom, Mickaël. Je l'utilise parce que mon premier prénom craint vraiment...

_ Allez ! Accouche ! M'impatientai-je.

_ Je m'appelle Jasper. » Avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Je bloquai quelques instants, le blanc se faisant dans ma tête.

« Et ? » lâchai-je enfin.

Mike – Jasper – me fit de grands yeux.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça assez ridicule ?

_ Je sais pas, moi, je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer que tu t'appelais Gustave, Hubert ou un truc du style !

_ Ben...

_ Ton pote s'appelle bien Edward ! Edward, sérieux, tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu vieillot dans le genre ?

_ Si. C'est pas faux.

_ Bien.

_ Bien. »

Nouveau silence, puis je soupirai.

« Bon, Jasper. Je suis la fée de l'histoire, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, jusque là tu me suis ?

_ Si on veut.

_ J'ai eu la prémonition qu'on couchait ensemble. Tu me dois trois orgasmes, tu penses pouvoir payer ton dû ?

_ T'es pas classe comme fille, tu sais ?

_ Tu as tort. Personne ne porte aussi bien du Prada que moi, et ça suffit à être classe.

_ Qu'importe. Viens, je vais te payer ma dette... » Me fit-il avec un sourire à faire flamber ma culotte Victoria's secret.

**Il était une fois** une fée et un valet de chambre... Et pour une fois, que la vie soit un conte ou pas, ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air et plus si affinités...

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhé, oui, Mike est Jasper... JE VOUS AI BIEN EUS, HEIN ?<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu, et on se retrouve pour d'autres aventures (sur d'autres fics, hein, pas celle-ci...) !**


End file.
